


Crush

by DapperSkull (orphan_account)



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gwen 10 verse, M/M, No- Watch Ben, Plumbers AU, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DapperSkull
Summary: An alternate Universe where Rex and Ben share the same world.Rex is the engineer behind a lot of Plumber Tech and Ben a famous Plumber operative.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> 1)So this takes place in a universe where Gwen ended up with the Omnitrix. Ben is a Plumber like Max and Rex helps design some of his gadgets and gizmos.  
> In this world there was no nanite event but Rex was still in an accident that nearly killed him like in his own canon. Instead of having nanites put in his system to save him, his parents used Galvanic Mechamorph DNA making him part Mechamorph.
> 
> 2) I think I kind of needed some pointless fluff as a palate cleanser since I've been writing argumentative BenRex the passed few days,, So have some goofy lovefools.

 

“Rex… do you have a _crush_ on the guy?”

Rex paused, grip tightening on the pencil he was using to correct some problems in the designs for an aircraft. There wasn’t much to fix, as far as they were in the development process, but Rex was trying to be careful even so. Only, Noah’s words nearly had his pen digging through the page.

“What?!” He shot fugitive glances over his shoulders, “No! Wh… Why do you think that?”

"I’ve been sitting here, listening to you gush about him for the last thirty minutes. You haven’t even realized it.” Noah replied amused, “Dude. You have a crush.”

On _Ben Tennyson?_ Hah. No way.

"Shut up.” Rex kicked his knee beneath the table, huffing in embarrassment, “I wasn’t _gushing._ I was just--”

  
“Admiring?”

  
“No.”

 

“Oh, so you were drooling?”

 

“No! Ack, shut up shut up, he’s coming.” Rex kicked him a second time.

Approaching their table fast was Ben Tennyson, and Rex did _not_ have a daily habit of mooning over him as Noah seemed to suggest. He was just a _really_ great guy.

Ben was essentially a space cop, which wasn’t that cool on its own since there were a lot of them. And the name? Plumbers? Yeah, it sucked _._

But he was from the same home planet as Rex, where the guy was famous. It was relatively easy to find his accomplishments if one were to look his name up, but it was too difficult to list them all. They called him the protector of Earth, all of this he achieved in his own right, while being… just a _human._

"Hey, Salazar! I have a question for you!” Ben held a hand up in a half wave.  

Rex felt his brain short circuit.

 _Oh yeah,_ and he was really, really jacked.

“You are _not_ doing a good job of keeping it together.” Noah quietly snickered at him.

Rex ignored him, “Yeah, what’s up?”

Stopping at their table, Ben placed his weapon down, careful not to mess up the other work they had laid out.

“I busted up my Proto-Tool.” A bit of sheepishness leaked into his expression, “I was wondering if you could take a look at it for me.”

His eyes were a warm, summer green. It was quickly becoming his favorite color. Rex completely forgot how to hold a conversation for a second, because he couldn’t feel anything beyond the rapid _thumpthumpthump_ in his throat. He thought that he might have made a sound. Maybe.

Those designs he’d been correcting? Yeah, his pen had just broken through them. No helping it anymore.

Ben eyed him oddly when he didn’t get a response from him.

"Sorry… about him.” Noah cut in apologetically, “He’ll take a look at it, Mr. Tennyson.”

“Just Ben is alright.”

There was a silence that followed as Ben smiled at him. It was a _perfect_ smile, even if there was a slight chip in one of his teeth. Mainly, it was his lips that drew Rex’s attention. The soft way they curved, the little crinkle in his eye. He would probably kiss as softly too… The scruff of his face would probably tickle…

 

Ben didn’t quite know it himself, but he too was staring. Was, and had been each time he was sure that the other man wasn’t looking. He’d met Rex after he’d assisted Ben on a case, and ever since then he was absolutely _stuck_ on the raven haired engineer.

They were close, having bonded over a shared feeling of mediocrity that came from being born to a family of Greats. Ben’s cousin for instance, was _Gwen Tennyson_ and his grandfather was a well established Plumber. They casted big shadows, but eventually Ben made a name for himself.

Similarly, Rex was born to a long line of scientists. His mother and father were both researchers while his brother was an inventor. Rex followed a similar path as them. He was the mind behind a lot of the Plumber’s equipment, specializing in design. To say he was brilliant was an understatement.

Brilliant and _attractive._ Any time he was pleased with himself, a devilishly handsome smirk would curl on his face. It would slip out in the occasional instances where Rex joined him to lend his help in fights, and it made it so difficult to focus.

Now, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his dark eyes. He felt his ears grow hot when he found that Rex was returning his stare. He _liked_ that he was looking back at him. Slowly he felt his own smile grow, knowing that it couldn’t mean _nothing._

He cleared his throat to get his attention again, causing Rex to blink a few times.

“Rex?”

“Yeah?”

“My Proto-tool.”

“Oh. Er…” laying a hand on it, a blue light glowed softly from his fingertips. A little whine emitted beneath his palm as he began to repair it.  When he was finished, he slid it back over to him, “Should work good as new now.”

Picking it up, Ben examined it before slipping it back in its holster, commenting in a mutter,“Forget the rest of your department. You're a one man repair crew. Thanks.”

“Don't… uh… I mean yeah….”

“There's something else I wanted to ask you too.”

Straightening at his serious tone, Rex sobered up, thinking it important. And it _was,_ Ben scratched at his cheek, it just didn't have to do with work.

“Anything. What do you need?”

“You want to… grab dinner with me later tonight?”

Endearingly, Rex stuttered something unintelligible, dropping his pen. Normally he was so quick witted with quips that it was just _too cute_ to see him so flustered. Ben wanted to chuckle, but it would be mean.

“Yeah! Yes. I mean…”

Rex stopped when he got a nudge from Noah. Correcting himself, he gestured to the paperwork in front of him,“I want to... but I have work to do. Rain check?”

“Let me know when you're free.” Ben shot him a wink as he left the way he came. Behind him he heard Noah taunting the engineer.

“You have it _bad_. You weren't even this much of a dork when you had a thing for Circe.”

“Shut up!"

 

They never could grab dinner unfortunately. Their schedules were always conflicting. The thing that frustrated him the most was that Rex had said  _yes_ after all, Ben had all the confirmation he needed and he was still so out of his reach. But he had said  _yes._ The childish part of himself which he had long ago buried, wanted to resurface. 

And so he was left pouting really when he and Rook were assigned a new case. And then another. And Another. 

"That is unlike you Ben." Rook noted, "You dislike a lighter workload and welcome more assignments." 

Ben made a noncommittal noise, lip still jutting out. 

"Is something else distracting you? Rex Salazar perhaps?" 

Ben shifted to look at driver's side of the vehicle, narrowing his eyes at him. He hoped that his partner wasn't implying that he couldn't do his job properly just because he wanted a little free time.

Jabbing a finger in his direction he protested, "I am  _not_ distracted. You make it sound like I'm obsessed." 

Rook didn't look apologetic in the slightest, and pointed out, "But that  _is_ the person occupying your thoughts, yes?" 

Because while Ben hadn't admitted to it, he hadn't fully denied it either. 

"What, am I that transparent?" He made a face, "It's not going to be a problem if that's what you're worried about." 

"I was not doubting your ability." Rook assured. It hadn't occurred to Ben at first, but he wondered if Rook was genuinely trying to inquire about his love life. That's what friends did wasn't it? It wasn't fair to be so defensive...

"But, " His friend added, crushing the benefit of the doubt Ben was going to extend to him, "you've purposely broken your Proto-tool five times over the course of one month in what I suspect are excuses to visit him."

"Hey, what makes you think I did all that on purpose? If I wanted to talk to someone I would just do it." 

"I hope you don't believe me to be that unobservant." Rook said dryly. 

Sighing, Ben rolled his eyes. Fine, he'd let him win this one. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his infatuation.

"He's..." Ben searched for the right word, "Fine. I might have a crush." 

 

The case he and Rook were assigned to was supposed to be simple, but there was a complication that resulted in Ben getting injured. He'd had worse before, luckily this time he only got away with a broken arm and leg. It wasn't that bad, all things considered, and he'd only gotten hurt rescuing some teenager. So if he had the chance to go back and do something differently? He wouldn't. 

This meant he was stuck in the infirmary while he recovered. 

What he didn't expect to see was Rex, swaggering into his room like he owned the infirmary. Ben tensed, expecting to be admonished for recklessness. That's what he'd gotten from others. They didn't seem to understand that there was no other choice. That if it was between himself and another person, the answer would always be to help. 

He didn't receive a bit of scolding from Rex though. 

"Ouch. Looks like that hurt." He winced on his behalf, taking a seat at the free spot on his bed, "How long are you going to be out?" 

Trying not to convey his surprise, Ben answered carefully, "Until I heal up I guess." 

"Bummer." 

Rex wasn't a stammering mess like he usually was when he swung by to his work room. Ben didn't know what had changed, why he found himself flustered instead. It was difficult to keep calm when the star of your wet dreams stepped into a dark lit room right as night was falling. Even if he was injured, Rex was dizzying. He was sitting so close too, they were nearly touching. 

"We never got that date." Ben smiled cheekily at him. 

"If I dragged you around like this it probably wouldn't be too fun." 

"Speak for yourself. I know  _I'd_ have plenty of fun." 

That got an awkward chuckle from the object of his affections, and it almost brought the return of the stammering Ben had grown fond of. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one affected by the tension between them. 

But then the other man became more solemn, "I was... worried about you. When I heard you were hurt and I--" 

He cut himself off, struggling with what to say. It was in Rex's eyes, the words he couldn't get out were burning there. So instead of speaking, he leaned in, making Ben's breath catch in his throat. His eyes darkened, watching Rex's hand move to rest flat against the center of his chest. As if he wasn't already having trouble getting air. 

 _"Come on_ , robot boy." He demanded impatiently, "Are you going to kiss me or--"

Lips pressed against his, tentatively and shy. It was just... so  _cute_ that Ben's chest ached. He could taste Rex's breath on his tongue, sweet and warm. He brought his good arm up to tangle his fingers into Rex's hair, surely ruining it, but he didn't really care.  If this is what was going to happen every time he got hurt, then it was a very good incentive to start acting reckless. 


End file.
